I don't love you like I loved you yesterday
by dementedducky
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first Buffy fic, it's kind of an AU so it's not going to be just like Buffy in every way I want to make it different. Thanks to my friend Elaine for getting me to think about an idea and encouraging me to write it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't love like I loved you yesterday

Buffy clutched her folder close to her chest, her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders as she takes a shaky and deep breath. She stands in the lonely corridor, one hand on the doorknob but she can't gain the courage to go inside. She jiggles her shoulder in an upward motion to bump her backpack up as it slips down, the loose strap struggling to cling to her skinny shoulder. She blows upwards moving a piece of hair out of her eyes and turns the doorknob before going in.

She enters a classroom full of rowdy teens chatting away in crowds, it's evident they all have their friendship groups and that Buffy is clearly the outsider, the newbie but what was she to expect after her dad moved after the unfortunate tragedy involving her mom? Just thinking about her mom made her eyes well with tears.

"No" she whispered to herself "Mustn't cry, not here, not now" she couldn't stand crying in public and it would be even worse now. All these new people crowding her, wondering why she crying, teasing, they would tease alright, they would truly take the piss and they haven't got a clue why she should get so emotional but she wasn't about to tell people. You see that's one reason why she was glad to move, after the incident with her dear mom, everyone treated her differently, friends would treat her with kid gloves or be nasty and spiteful, strangers seemed to believe they knew the situation better, but no one knew, not even her dad. Only she knew. There were nasty and malicious rumours about the whole situation, but again, what did they know? Half of these people didn't know Buffy or her family they just pretended they did when the worst happened.

Buffy stood there completely unaware of what to do, should she remain standing? Should she find a sit? If she sat down where would she sit? There didn't seem to be any empty desks but it was hard to tell when there were people crowding several desks or sitting on the desks, legs dangling. She became aware of a presence behind her making her jump slightly.

"Settle down!" Bellowed a tall, dark haired man, he seemed fairly youngish considering and it was clear by the look of the class that he was respected by all and perhaps fancied by some of the girls? Buffy took one look. She had no idea why, there was nothing desirable about him whatsoever. She must've looked fairly puzzled by this because once everyone was seated he addressed Buffy.

"Now girl, no need to look so confused" he said with a smirk that Buffy couldn't stand. "Arrogant prick!" she thought to herself.

"Well be seated girl" he said impatiently.

"It's Buffy by the way, thanks for asking" she said sarcastically.

"Well then BUFFY" he said emphasising her name in a particularly irritating way just implying another arrogant smirk. "Take a seat" he says making a grand gesture to the room suggesting she take a seat in any of the very few seats that are empty.

She rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to a short yet slim and pretty brunette with dark brown eyes, ruby lips and a denim jacket with her hair falling in a wavy way that made Buffy jealous, why did she always have to have straight and dull hair? This girl had bit of an attitude and straight away gave a look of disgust that Buffy would dare to sit next to her. She didn't dare speak to her but as the register was called out she learnt this girl's name was Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like a lifetime a loud blaring noise startled Buffy out of her daydream, she slowly stood up to be jostled and shoved by everyone else on their way to their first class. Buffy had no idea where she needed to go, but she peered at her timetable, math, great. Below was written the class number but she had no idea how to find class 22H and there wasn't really anyone she could ask. Aimlessly wandering around she found her class 10 minutes late, to be met by the stares of about 30 students. What is it with these people? If you're late they look at you as if you've murdered some… Buffy shook her head visibly. This of course to a class of normal people looked odd to say the least but to Buffy she was just trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she NEVER should've used the phrase, that M word NEVER should have crossed her mind, not after…. She shakes her head again before another potential onset of tears occur. Even the teacher looks at her quizzically, Buffy quietly sits down, this time at an empty desk, she gets her head down and copies off the board. She can do the equations fairly easily but she finds it so tedious, she finishes with 20 minutes to spare and goes into a daydream.

A young woman in a period outfit like she has never seen before rushes past her screaming. There's a lake. It's a dull and dreary day, the clouds threatening to burst at any moment. Buffy runs after her, this woman is seemingly only a little bit older than she is, perhaps her early 20's at most, she seems to be a Victorian, but Buffy can't be sure. The young woman carries on running, holding her skirts up as she dashes, a pure look of terror on her face. Buffy turns to see what she's running from and just behind them is a man, tall and slender with a pale face, he seems to be carrying something and Buffy screams as he approaches her, but he just runs straight past her as if he didn't see her. Buffy carries on running to help this woman. They've now entered a woods and rain is beating down soaking her, making it much harder to see, Buffy wanders aimlessly struggling to find the girl.

Suddenly she hears a piercing scream and Buffy stumbles over the thick roots of the trees, tripping over as she enters a clearing. That's when she sees it. The man is standing of the woman, her face contorted with terror, the man is moving one arm in a downward motion repeatedly. To Buffy's fear this woman is being stabbed with a sharp piece of wood, straight through the heart. The young woman gives one last screams that echoes through the deafening silence and the man turns on his heels and puts one finger up to his lips hushing Buffy, stopping her from making any sound.

Buffy jumps, her heart racing, "that was a weird and scary dream" she thinks to herself before packing up her stuff and heading to her next lesson. She tries not to think too much of this dream but throughout the long and boring day in her new school she can't help but think about it. Did it mean anything? No it couldn't have done. Why was that man after that woman? What did he use to kill her? She was spaced out all day but it didn't make any difference. No one noticed the new girl anyway unless she started being weird. She vowed to herself she'd try to be a little less weird tomorrow. She made a final stop to her locker before heading home for the day.

If Buffy thought school had been bad she dreaded to think what it would be like at home.

At home it was just as she expected, being harassed by her dad. The questions started as soon as she got in through the door and continued until she took herself to bed early.

"Was school ok?"

"Made any new friends yet?"

"Did anyone ask about why you've moved?"

"What will you tell them when they ask?"

"Did you think about your mom today?"

"Of course you did kiddo, did you cry?"

Buffy dragged herself upstairs and went into bed, she didn't want to answer her dad's hounding questions, she was far too tired to put up with it and if anything she was still emotionally drained and confused about the dream she had had in her class.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm set off marking another dreary day at her new school but Buffy hoped today would be a slight improvement, then again so long as she didn't have another scary dream then the day will be an improvement. She took a look at herself at groaned at her matted hair, she tossed and turned half of the night replaying that same one dream over and over again and after a little while it was just the final bit that replied. The stabbing, it became clearer in her mind now although the weather in her dream always remained the same.

After finally taming her hair and getting ready she walks into school and goes straight to her locker to get everything ready for the first lesson of the day, which according to her timetable is chemistry. This doesn't seem too tedious, she thinks as she tries to open her locker.

"Stupid thing must be stuck!" She thinks to herself, as she starts punching the door.

Just then a tall guy with peroxide blonde hair, wearing a black t-shirt and black trousers runs over. "Hey, hey, hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're think you're doing?" he says with an accent like Buffy has never heard before.

"This…Stupid piece of shit! It won't open!" She says getting more and more frustrated.

"That's because that's MY locker" he says with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh" she says sheepishly moving to the locker to her right. The guy just laughs.

"New here kid?" he says opening his locker first go.

"yeah"

"Right well, I'm William, friends call me Spike"

"Nice to meet you William"

"Don't you have a name?"

"Oh yeah… it's erm… Buffy?"

"Well… erm Buffy you don't sound too sure on that" he says with a laugh as he slams his locker door behind him. "Anyway I'd best be off, try not to smash up my locker anymore ok Kiddo?" he says giving a cheeky grin before leaving. Buffy looks at the locker door and bites her lip with guilt seeing where her fist connected with his door as she had desperately tried to open it. "Another smooth impression" she thinks to herself as she wanders off to her lessons for the day.

Days pass and Buffy sees William a few times at their lockers but more often than not, not much is said by her. She feels a little anxious around him but she can't tell if that's a good thing or not but she can't do anything not after last time. She's sick of all these secrets and sick of not being able to live her life but there's not much that she can do about it now.


End file.
